


Heart of Azaleas

by phantomkidd



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Sword and Shield, Sword and Shield - Fandom
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Slow Burn, XReader, possible smut? idk yet, reader - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomkidd/pseuds/phantomkidd
Summary: It’s never too late to travel, her father always told her, It’s never too late to chase your dreams.The Azalea family had lived in the same home generation after generation. Her father never intended for that to change.Galar is a new region with new opportunities. Why not discover it while you’re still young?
Relationships: Bede/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Heart of Azaleas

The first time she saw him she felt silly. 

She was standing amongst the other soon-to-be gym challengers, spread across the stage of the stadium for the roaring stands to see. Out of all of them she was the tallest. Out of all of them she was the eldest. The second eldest present was possibly fifteen— a shy boy whose voice was still changing, accompanied by the third eldest— a fourteen-year-old girl with a loud voice and a few inches on her timid companion. [Name] has run into the them whilst they were handing in there letters of Endorsement, and picking out their numbers. 

“Aren’t ya’ a lil old?” The shorter female’s voice was almost a speaker in its own. Was her voice box a mini Loudred? No matter, the twenty-three-year-old’s face wouldn’t have been any less red had she been quieter. 

“Cinder...!” The boy behind her whispered, a slight tremor in his voice as he scolded his taller companion, “Be nice!” 

All [Name] was able to do in that moment was laugh it off. The conversation had smoothed out from there and she instead got to formally meet the two teens. Cinder and Xavier, newly endorsed by the Dragon Gym leader. After introductions had been made Cinder proclaimed the older female the “Team Mom”, whatever the embarrassing nickname implied it both unsettled her and warmed her heart. 

Now Cinder was flashing her a quick peace sign as they found their places on the field, the cheers almost deafening as the ceremony began. One by one the gym leaders filed out to be introduced to their newest challengers, and to encourage the already active crowd. He was the fifth out, a lax grin was flashed towards the stands and become something much more... confident as his gaze swept the challengers. His eyes didn’t stop on any single student in particular but they still had managed to unnerve her to her core. So far most of the leaders had been kind when facing the challengers. He looked ready to crush all of them beneath his white shoe. 

The second time she ran into him she was tired.

In the Wild Area she had bitten off more than she could chew with the very imposing Bewear, twenty levels higher than any of her Pokémon. When all seemed lost, he appeared out of nowhere to knock it out with a single move. After it had staggered back and into a bush he sighed, adjusting the color of his pink jacket as he momentarily cast his eyes over to the female. 

Without a word he approached the bush. He fished within his, seemingly, deep pockets to find a revive and a potion. Once the Pokémon was conscious and healed he sent it on it’s way with a wave and a gentle smile. He wouldn’t show the novice trainer the same kindness. 

“If you aren’t prepared for the Wild Area I advise you to take the trains. It would be pointless for you to meander your way through a situation you clearly can’t handle.” His tone was sharp but his eyes were sharper. She felt frozen under them, just as she had before. 

He escorted her back to town and all she could manage was a stuttered apology. He rolled his eyes before stalking off, the curls of his hair bouncing with his movement. 

Soon, she knew, she would be facing him for the third time, and this time she felt nervous. 

Before she could dwell on her anxieties, though, she had to find her way out of the Glimwood Tangle. 

[Name] Azalea sighed to herself as her fingers brushed a mushroom, making it light up. When thunder cracked overhead she groaned and trudged onward, down a path she was sure she had circled five times already. Today really wasn’t going to be her day, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with these games and I fell in love with my pink wearing bitch. I needed to put these feelings somewhere. 
> 
> Hello! Thank you for checking out my story. I know it’s only a prologue for the time being, but I hope you stick around to see it bloom to fruition!   
> In case you haven’t caught on— all of the characters in this book are aged up. The MC is 23, Bede is 25, Hop is 24, and Marnie is also 25. The “hero” of the games would be 24, but they haven’t been in the region since Hop finally defeated them and became champion. Marnie is the Dark Type Gym Leader and has been for five years, while Bede has been the leader of the Fairy Gym for eleven years. There may be flashbacks from events in game, I haven’t really decided yet, but I’ll try to not spoil too much!


End file.
